


Fairytale

by alcoholblastburner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hint Gency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholblastburner/pseuds/alcoholblastburner
Summary: Long times ago, at the edge of the earth, there was a rat king. One day, he met a banshee In the forest.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 5





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This time I tried something new, and I hope it won't confuse you.  
> It was inspired by Reaper's Rat King skin and Moira's Banshee skin.  
> In this story, everyone is 20 years younger than they were in Retribution, which means McCree and Genji are both children.(Please forgive me… But I really want to see such scene…)  
> Generally speaking, all of the heroes are friends.  
> By the way, the banshee in story may be a little different from the banshee in reality.  
> Other warnings are written in the tags, please be sure you have read them before reading this story.  
> Hope you would like it! ;)

Long times ago, at the edge of the earth, there was a rat king. His people lived in peace, everyone praised him for his wisdom and bravery, and the bard wrote ballads for him, spreading his reputation on the mountain, in the forest, and in every corner of the earth.  
But the rat king was not satisfied, he was eager to become the lord of the whole land. Although the king had suffered from illness after years of battle, he didn't want to give up. Thus, to realize his ideals, he must gain more powerful power.  
One day, it was rumored that a ghost appeared in the forest at the edge of the kingdom. For several nights, nearby villagers could hear strange cries intermittently from the forest. A few bold youth broke into the forest to find out what happened, but when they returned, they were all pale and even unable to speak a complete sentence. People did not dare to step into the forest any further, and the rumors spread as fast as the wind.  
Of course the rat king heard that rumor. He didn't fear of the ghost and he wanted to find the truth. One night, he put on light clothes, took advantage of the night to leave the palace, then found the forest alone. Tall trees constituted a natural barrier, and thick vines grew freely in it. There was no light in the forest, only the eyes of beasts shone faintly. Suddenly, the trees moved to the sides one after another, like obedient servants bowing their heads. After a rustling sound, a neat path appeared in front of the king. The rat king stepped on the artificially-paved path, walking into the dense forest silently. As if to swallow him, the trees gradually returned to their original state behind him. The king looked to the sides, but only saw the thick darkness. He walked slowly, secretly clenching the weapon in his hand.  
Not knowing how long it has been, a ray of light appeared at the end of the path. The rat King took a closer look and found that there was a clear clearing. The silver-white moonlight passed through the gaps between the branches and leaves, bringing a faint light to the forest. In the middle of the clearing stood a woman with her back to the king, her silver hair shining in the moonlight. Before the king could speak, the woman turned and looked at the king. In the moonlight, her skin showed a weird gray-blue color, and the skin in some places had even fallen off, revealing the dark purple flesh and blood. That was not a ghost. That was a banshee. The banshee stared at the king with grey eyes without pupils, as if examining him.  
What are you coming for, Banshee? The king asked.  
I come here for you, Your Majesty. The banshee nodded slightly, with a smile on her lips.  
For me? The king frowned for a second, then laughed. Ha, so you are coming to take my life, do you?  
To the rat king's surprise, the banshee shook her head. No, she answered in a slightly hoarse voice. Instead, I will provide you with everything you need. I will help you conquer this land.  
But at what price, the king asked. This is not your job.  
I just need you to take part in my small experiment. The banshee smiled. Of course, I promise you will not die because of it. After speaking, the banshee turned around, and the forest fell silent again.  
I accepct, the rat king agreed without thinking. As long as he can realize his ideals, he was willing to bear any price.  
As if foreseeing the king's answer, the banshee disappeared as soon as the voice fell. In the next second, her cold fingers touched the king's face, and the cold death air gradually penetrated into the king's body. The bitter cold eroded his life a little bit; after an unknown period of time, the cold disappeared and replaced by a surge of hot. The warm current wandered in his veins, his consciousness gradually melted, and countless illusions intertwined before his eyes. At the moment when his consciousness was about to become blurred, everything returned to normal. The king found himself lying outside the forest, with the full moon shining on the ground, and the gentle breeze blowing across his cheek, as if the conversation was just a dream. But the king knew that it was not a dream. He looked at his hands, got up slowly, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
The king returned to the palace before dawn. The next morning, he announced his grand plan to the ministers. Soon, the army was assembled, and people came to see off the brave king and their relatives. As the war progressed, the king gradually showed his peculiar power. The triumphant soldiers described the shocking scene of the battlefield after being drunk: The rat king took the lead, but appeared behind the enemy in the blink of an eye; all the corpses executed by the king had tthe same pale face, completely drained of life, showing terrible signs of senility. At first, people thought they were exaggerating, but as the number of rumors increased, more and more people believed that the king had mysterious power. They talked, guessed, and got feared eventually. Some said that the power of the king came from the protection of the ancient gods, and the others said the king had made a deal with the devil. Victories was able to dispel the suspicion in people's hearts yet, and the rat king gradually turned from a beloved monarch to a fearful incarnation of evil. His friends all left him and began to condemn his actions. Finally, the rat king became a real king, a lonely king.  
But the rat king didn't care about those rumors. As long as his army still obeyed his orders, as long as his goal had not been achieved, he would not stop. Nevertheless, as time went by, the king also found something strange in his body: Each time after the battle, he would feel hungry strongly, and the hunger could not be calmed by food, which eventually turned into an unbearable tingling. Every night, the king would shut himself in the room, endured the restlessness in his body, and waited for the rise of the sun.  
After suffering countless nights, the rat king captured the last city at last. He became the sole ruler of this land as him had wished. However, the situation had not improved. On the contrary, as the war subsided, his sanity gradually fell apart. He couldn't feel the pleasure of standing on the top, and his grand ideal seemed to be just a beautiful soap bubble, which shattered at the moment it was realized, leaving nothing but void. Another full moon night, the king stepped into the forest again, and the banshee stood in the same place, as if she had been waiting for a long time.  
Congratulations to you, Your Majesty, the banshee made a gesture of greeting, clapped her hands elegantly, with an unpredictable smile on her face.  
So this is your small experiment. The king sneered with anger. You really did a great job, Banshee. Are you coming to take my life this time?  
Don't say like that, I am not aimed to break my words. The banshee said with a calm and cold voice. You won't die of it, and it will ends soon. She murmured, and before the rat king could ask some other questi, the pain in his body was replaced by reassuring warmth. In the warmth, the agitation in the king's heart faded, and his sanity regained the upper hand. He gradually opened his eyes, seeing the banshee still standing in front of him. The king stood up in a daze, realizing that the power in his body had not dissipated yet, but he couldn't remember anything, even who he was.  
I have got what I need, the banshee turned and walked into the jungle. Hope we will meet again somewhere else, Your Majesty.  
In the next second, the trees surrounding the rat king disappeared, and the king found himself standing in the middle of a clearing. The silver-white atmosphere enveloped the earth. In the distance, a full moon was hidden in layers of thick fog.  
The next day, people found the king disappeared in the palace. Some people said that his life was taken by the banshee; the others said that the king was tired of the court life and embarked on an unknown adventure alone. In any case, the legendary life of the rat king had ended, leaving countless mysteries. To commemorate his mysterious life, the bard re-created a ballad. They chanted the story of the rat king on the mountain, in the forest, and in every corner of the earth.

"Alright, the story is over. It's time to bed." Gabriel dimmed the light beside the bed, ready to turn away.  
"What happened to the rat king at last? Is he dead?" McCree shrank under the quilt, showing only two eyes, and asked in a muffled voice.  
"The rat king is not dead. He wanders around the land, looking for his memory," Gabriel stopped, turning to look at McCree. Outside the windows, the wind was blowing, and the shadows flashed. McCree seemed to want to ask something more, but was interrupted by Gabriel. "By the way, the disobedient children who don't fall asleep will be caught by the rat king and become his food." Hearing this, McCree dived into the quilt without making a sound. Seeing such scene, Gabriel sighed and walked out of the room.  
"I didn't expect you have a talent for storytelling, Gabriel." In the dim light, he saw Moira standing against the wall with her arms crossing around her chest, looking at him with interest and a playful smile on her face.  
"Give me a break, Moira. Now I know how hard it is to coax children," Gabriel said, laughing bitterly and shaking his head. "I don't know how Jack manage it." Complaining, Gabriel went to the kitchen and poured himself as well as Moira a cup of hot coffee.  
"I don't think you did worse than him, at least Jesse seemed to love it." As soon as he heard McCree's name, Gabriel sighed, "If Genji were here, how could it be my turn to tell a story? I still don't understand why Dr. Ziegler insisted that she was responsible for Genji's examination? You can do the same job, even better than her. " Gabriel took a sip, the hot bitter liquid irritated his nerves.  
"She never approved of my treatment. Besides, Genji was picked up by her. You know,her personality won't let her give in." Moira said, picking up the remaining cup of coffee.  
"What a high professional integrity, I am moved." Gabriel murmured, then changed the topic, "What brought our busy geneticist here tonight? You haven't shown up for days."  
"I heard a king preaching his legends again, I could't miss it." Moira put out a hand, her expression could not be seen clearly in the dark. "Don't worry, the experiment is going well, and we'll have results soon."  
"With you, I have nothing to worry about." Gabriel laughed, put down his empty coffee cup and turned to his room.  
"Good night, Your Majesty." Moira leaning against the banister, waving. At the end of the stairs was a blur of blue light, where was her own labotory. Hearing Moira's address, Gabriel shrugged. "Have a nice dream, lady Banshee."  
"With your blessing." Moira walked down the stairs like an elegant cat. At the same time, Gabriel closed the door. Everything was silent again. The full moon's glow through a gap in the blinds hit a picture sticked on the wall. In the picture, the rat king and the banshee stand side by side, leaving two shadows shrouded in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments always encourage me, any kinds of feedback are welcome all the time!


End file.
